Yo no sabia
by Jatori Hanzo
Summary: No se debe hacer enojar a Anna y menos hacer llorar a Yoh.


One Shot

Era un día tranquilo en Izumo, donde Yoh se encontraba en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión junto a su prometida, afuera se podía escuchar a sus amigos riendo y a otros dos amigos peleando por cosas sin sentido. De pronto Yoh mira a su prometida y con un poco de nervios le pregunta.

-¿Anna?-

La Itako lo mira notando su nerviosismo y luego vuelve a mirar la televisión.

-¿Qué quieres Yoh?- le dice con tono serio.

-Veras… los chicos me invitaron a salir esta noche, me dijeron que iríamos a los juegos y quería saber si puedo ir… ¿puedo?- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Anna lo vuelve a mirar y da un suspiro, se levanta y camina hasta la cocina.

-¿Anna?- dice sin entender por qué no le responde.

-Puedes ir… pero mañana tendrás que dar 40 vueltas mas ¿entendido?-

-jijiji… gracias Anna- sonriendo ante la dolorosa condición de su prometida pero feliz de que le permitiera salir con sus amigos.

Yoh sale al patio y les dice a sus amigos que podrá ir, todos los chicos ríen mientras que las chicas se juntan para ver qué harán esta noche.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada?- dijo sonriendo la chica de pelo azul.

-Por mi bien- la mayor de los Tao asentía felizmente.

-¿Pero la señorita Anna quizá se moleste?... ¿Qué dice señorita Anna?- pregunta la pelo rosa a la jefa de casa la cual estaba sentada viendo todavía la televisión.

-Está bien-

-¡Genial!, iré a comprar unos bocadillos y a arrendar unas películas ¿bien?- dijo emocionada la chica de sur que salió corriendo a la ciudad.

-Creo que está emocionada- riendo Jun Tao por la reacción de la chica.

Pasadas las horas los chicos ya se habían marchado, la noche ya había llegado y Pilika aun no llegaba, cosa que empezó a preocupar las chicas… bueno al menos a dos de ellas.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?, me estoy preocupando- dijo Tamao.

-Ya debe estar por llegar, no te preocupes- se escucho de una Anna que aun miraba el televisor.

De pronto se escuchaban unos gritos desde afuera, gritos que se venían acercando cada vez más rápido y se escucha como la peli azul gritando el nombre de su amiga rubia.

-¡Anna!- llego diciendo agotada Pilika por todo lo que tuvo que correr.

Una inmóvil Anna solo la mira y vuelve a su televisor.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Anna seguí a los chicos… y vi a donde llevaban… adónde se dirigían… iban a…!- trataba de decir entre agitadas respiraciones por su larga corrida.

-¡Ya habla!- le dijo una molesta Anna.

-¡LLEVARON A YOH A UN BURDEL!-

La casa se oscureció ante estas palabras y un aura roja endiablada envolvía a Anna quien lentamente se levantaba dándoles la espalda a sus amigas las cuales estaban aterradas y abrazándose entre ellas.

-YOH ESTA ! ¿DONDE? !-

Pregunta la itako mirando a la de pelos azules mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos hasta estar al lado de la chica.

-A-aauna casa de mujercitas- respondía casi inaudiblemente mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Tamao y a Jun.

En ese momento Anna explota gritando el nombre de su prometido y llamando a sus demonios para que la acompañasen a buscar a los chicos para "disciplinarlos".

Mientras, los amigos de Yoh estaban pasándola de lo mejor ya que mujeres casi desnudas bailaban sobre la mesa y con muchas botellas con licor. Horo Horo empezó a bailar con una de ellas, Ren Tao le colocaba dinero a otra en la ropa interior, Ryu galanteándose con otra e incluso Manta, el más tímido estaba cantando con ChocoLove en el Karaoke mientras dos chicas bailaban detrás de ellos. Todo estaba para que la noche fuera muy larga hasta que se escucho un grito…

-No… ¡NO POR FAVOR!-

Todos fueron a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido y lo que vieron fue a Ryu siendo atraído hacia las sombras de la noche por la entrada del edificio.

-¡POR FAVOR PERDONEME!... NO… ¡NO!

Todos se pusieron en posición para enfrentarse a un enemigo, pero sus caras se sumieron en el miedo al ver a la persona que salía de las sombras…

-A-anna…-

La Itako apareció con sus demonios a sus dos lados mientras que afuera se podía ver a las chicas mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde está Yoh?- dijo suavemente

-No está aquí… deb..-

El joven Tao no pudo terminar por que de un golpe Anna enterró su cabeza y en la pared a los ojos de los chicos.

-¿Dónde está YOH?- mas fuerte

-Salió… y no sabemos don...-

Ahora el chico de pelos azules tenía la cabeza enterrada en el techo del edificio.

-¿DONDE ESTA YOH?-

Dijo gritando mientras sus demonios empezaron a destruir el lugar y sus fantasmas hacían sufrir a los amigo de de Yoh, esto continuo por un largo tiempo hasta que una vos conocida le hablo….

-¿Anita?-

-Yoh…-

Yoh estaba afuera del edificio con una bolsa con monedas en sus manos y con una cara de sorpresa por ver a su prometida en ese lugar. Las chicas por su parte vieron a Yoh y una preocupada Tamao le pregunta

-Joven Yoh ¿dónde ha estado?, ¿Acaso no sabe que…-

-Silencio Tamao-

Dijo Anna que se acerco a su prometido viéndolo de pies a cabeza

-¿Dónde has estado y porque tienes una bolsa con monedas?- pregunto seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Horo Horo me dijo que fuera a cambiar monedas porque me llevarían a un casino y jugaríamos a las tragamonedas- dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba sus monedas.

-¿Ósea que no has entrado?- pregunta Anna con un gesto de sorpresa.

-No-

-Ven… nos vamos a casa- le dice tomándolo de la mano

-¿Pero y los chicos… y los juegos?-

-Los juegos se averiaron… ellos ya se fueron- mirándolo seria.

-Oh… está bien-

Aunque apenado, Yoh se va a su casa con Anna mientras que las chicas tratan de sacar lo que queda de los muchachos.

En casa de Yoh.

-¿Anna?- pregunto un Yoh a punto de entrar a su habitación para dormir.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Hice algo malo?-

Anna lo miro por un momento y le negó con su cabeza para que estuviera tranquilo.

-No… mañana no entrenaras, puedes descansar, pero solo mañana ¿entendido?

-¡Gracias Anna!-

Yoh se fue a dormir sonriendo mientras que Anna lloraba de gozo de que Yoh no hubiera hecho nada con otra mujer.

En el Hospital…

-El horror… El horror- Decía un Ren Tao abrazando sus piernas y en posición fetal.

-Mi Cabello… ¡MI CABELLO NO PUEDO ESTAR HAY! –llorando Ryu mientras Manta, Chocolove y Horo Horo estaban en urgencias.

-Creo que a Anna se le paso la mano- dijo Pilika que estaba en la sala de espera con las chicas.

-Tú sabes que no tolera que otras mujeres toquen a Yoh- decía Jun Tao que tenía a su hermano en su regazo.

-La señorita Anna estaba enojada… pero no sé si debió destruir el edificio también… y maldecir el terreno… y los negocios cercanos… y a los dueños…- pensaba Tamao con una gota en la cabeza- creo que lo mejor será que esperemos a que los muchachos se atiendan y luego iremos a casa.

Las tres asintieron mientras un Ryu apenado seguía gritando.

-¡DIGANME QUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡MI CABELLO NO ESTUVO HAY! –llorando.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh despertó, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno pero al llegar a la sala no creyó lo que veían sus ojos. Todos sus amigos estaban con yesos, algunos con cuellos ortopédicos y otros con muletillas. En ese momento todos miraron a Yoh y dijeron

-Hola-

-¿Qué demonios les paso todos?- asombrado y sentándose pregunto Yoh al no entender que había pasado con sus amigos.

Los chicos estaban a punto de responder cuando se corre la puerta de la sala y se ve a Anna seguida de las chicas que tomas sus posiciones en la mesa y Anna se sienta junto con Yoh.

-Yo te lo explicare Yoh-

-¿Por qué tu Anna?- confundido por no entender que tenía que ver su prometida en esto.

-Anoche te fui a buscar por que estos idiotas- los mira con furia aterrándolos- te iban a llevar a un burdel no a un casino.

Yoh sorprendido por lo que le decía su prometida escucho toda la historia y lo que paso con el burdel y con los chicos… pero.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo -cruzándose de brazos- si me iban a llevar hay… ¿Por qué me pidieron que cambiara monedas?

-Buen punto- Anna hace lo mismo- ¿Por qué le pidieron eso en vez de que entrara de una vez?

En este momento todos los chicos estaban sudando frio, estaban asustados de explicar la verdadera razón.

-¡RESPONDAN!- Les grito la Itako

-L-lo que pasa es que…- comenzó el peli azul- es un juego… tu tomas las monedas y las metes en…

Afuera de la casa se puede ver que un chico enyesado salió disparado por el techo y que cae a unos 30 metros de la casa. Dentro todos estaban temblando por lo que vieron, mientras Anna aun estaba en la posición de golpe un Yoh estaba con los ojos húmedos lo que asombro a todos y sobre todo a la rubia que fue a su lado preocupada.

-Yoh… ¿Qué sucede?-

-A-anna yo… yo no sabía… -empezó a llorar- yo no te quiero traicionar- la mira- yo te quiero a ti, ¡perdón yo no lo sabía!

Yoh se le tira y la abraza llorando por su arrepentimiento. Todos miraron esta escena asombrados mientras Anna se separaba del abrazo.

-sube a tu cuarto iré en un minuto-

Yoh asiente y se dirige a su habitación, para este momento Horo Horo ya había vuelto y pregunta.

-¿qué me perdí?-

-¡Ustedes!- furiosa

El aura maligna de Anna volvía y ahora con más fuerza y con más espíritus que hacían la casa temblar e incluso los espíritus acompañantes de ellos se unieron encontrar de su voluntad a los poderes de Anna y ella mirándolos con sus ojos furiosos y a la mirada de las chicas que estaban abrazadas entre ellas les dice.

-¡Ustedes… como se atreven a hacer llorar a… mi… ¡YOH!-

Todos los chicos abrazados dicen juntos.

-Mami…-

Se escucho un estruendo y más tarde en la habitación de Yoh. El se encontraba más calmado pero aun tenía vergüenza y no sabía cómo le iba a hablar a Anna. Luego escucha la puerta y su voz.

-¿Yoh… puedo pasar?

-S-si Anna-

Anna entra y lo mira notando que esta triste y avergonzado.

-Y-yo… lo siento-

-No te disculpes, sé que no fue tu culpa y que no hiciste nada-

-Estoy avergonzado-

-No lo estés-

-Te quiero… no te quiero perder… por eso llore- limpiándose una lagrima

-Yo también te quiero-

Ambos se abrazan y luego Anna se va y lo deja durmiendo, mientras ella se dirige a la sala donde están las chicas tomando té.

-Tome señorita Anna- dándole una tasa

-Gracias- le dice a la peli rosa y se sienta mirando la tasa.

-mmm Anna ¿Cómo está Yoh?- Pregunta Pilika.

-está durmiendo- sigue mirando su tasa

-¿Por qué lloraba?- Pregunto Jun Tao

-El muy idiota pensó que lo iba a dejar- empieza a derramar lagrimar en su te- lloraba porque pensó que no lo iba a querer mas… lloraba porque me quiere… tonto.

Comienza a limpiarse sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir mientras las tres amigas sonreían por lo que veían. Ya mas repuesta Anna pregunta cómo están los demás y le responden que estarán mínimo tres meses en el hospital.

-Bueno… ¿podrían irse a tu casa Jun estos tres meses?... es que yo…-

-Lo entiendo Anna no te preocupes- le sonríe

-Gracias-

Llegada la noche las chicas se habían ido e Yoh y Anna estaban en la sala mirando la televisión.

-Estaremos tres meses solos- mirándolo un poco sonrojada.

-Me alegra escucharlo- sonriendo.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- dijo nerviosa tratando de romper el hielo

-Yo…-se sonroja- te quiero abrazar… ¿puedo?-

-E-está bien…-

Anna se sienta a su lado y el la abraza mientras miran la televisión juntos…


End file.
